goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jojo Tickle misbehaves at her babysitter
Transcript Part 1: Evil Jojo Tickle misbehaves at her babysitter *(London, United Kingdom, May 28, 2018) *Mr. Tickle: Evil Jojo. Me and your mother are going out to a fancy restaurant, so a hired a babysitter to babysit you. *doorbell rings and Mr. and Mrs. Tickle opens the door *Mrs. Tickle: Evil Jojo, I will like for you to meet Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. Have fun now. *and Mrs. Tickle leave *Azura: Hi, Evil Jojo. I'm Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. I will be your babysitter. Today I want you to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD while I go take a bath. *Jojo Tickle runs away. Azura is shocked *Evil Jojo: (running away) No! I’m going to the movies to see Warren Cook Gets Grounded: The Movie instead! *Azura: (running away) Come back here! *Jojo and Azura run away from the circus *(Cut to: Evil Jojo at the movie theater] *Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What would you like to see? *Evil Jojo Tickle: I would like one ticket to see Warren Cook Gets Grounded: The Movie. Plus, one bag of popcorn and one cup of Pepsi please. *Ticket Manager: Here you go. Enjoy the film. *Ticket Manager hands out a bag of popcorn and a cup of pepsi to Evil Jojo Tickle. *Evil Jojo Tickle: Thank you. *[Evil Jojo Tickle walks away from the ticket counter *to: Evil Jojo Tickle in the theater seats *British Male Cinema Manager: The movie is starting. Enjoy the film. *(During the middle of the movie) *Security Guard: Madam, we have a 6 year old red haired clown girl who is banned from pornography who is watching a R-rated movie. Pause all movies immediately! *Cinema Manager appears *British Female Cinema Manager: Hey you, the clown girl with red hair, why are you watching a R-rated movie? Your parents said that you are banned from watching anything pornographic. Get out of here before I call the police on you! *Jojo runs away from the theater seats *Evil Jojo: (running away) Now I’m going to eat at Burger King. *(Cut to: Evil Jojo Tickle at Burger King) *Burger King Manager: Hello, welcome to Burger King. What can I get you? *Evil Jojo: Can I have a double whopper, large fries and a large Pepsi please? *Burger King Manager: OK, coming right up. Go to your table and I’ll arrive with the food. *to: Evil Jojo at the table *Burger King manager walks in and gives out 1 double whopper, 1 box of large fries and 1 cup of pepsi to Evil Jojo *Burger King Manager: Here you go. Enjoy your meal! *Burger King Manager walks away and Evil Jojo eats the double whopper, the large fries and drinks the pepsi *Evil Jojo: Oh boy! That was a good meal. Now I’m going to revive Warren Cook because he jumped off a building into a bone breaking death along with the other 66 troublemakers last Christmas. *Jojo stands up the table and walks away *to: Evil Jojo at the London cemetery holding a 1 up mushroom *Evil Jojo: Alright, now to revive Warren Cook. *(Evil Jojo uses her 1-up mushroom which summons lightning bolts that revives Warren Cook) *Warren: Thanks for reviving me. *Evil Jojo: You're welcome. *Warren: And what’s your name? *Evil Jojo: I'm Evil Jojo Tickle, I'm an evil version of my good clone and I’m a clown girl with red hair. *Warren: Nice to meet you Evil Jojo Tickle. *and Warren's parents appear as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays *Azura: Evil Jojo! *Alan: Warren! *Azura: *Alan: Warren, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! *Catherine: Let's go home now! *(Back at the circus) *Azura: Mr. and Mrs. Tickle, you won’t believe what Evil Jojo did. *Mr. Tickle: What did she do? *Azura: Evil Jojo was trying to run away because she didn't want to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD. Also, she went to the movies to see Warren Cook Gets Grounded: The Movie and ate at Burger King. Even worse, she revived Warren Cook. *Mr. Tickle: *Mrs. Tickle: Now we are calling the visitors to come over here! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors punish Evil Jojo Tickle and Warren Cook/Concussion time for Evil Jojo Tickle and Warren Cook *Mr. Tickle: Evil Jojo, you and your friend Warren have lots of visitors who want to see both of you!! *Prince Tuesday: We are Defenders of the Land of Make Believe *Daniel Tiger: I’m Daniel Tiger. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Evil Jojo Tickle's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons